Lo Que No Te Mata, Te Hace Mas Fuerte
by Arctic Symmetry
Summary: Despues de un accidente automovilistico, Ashton quedo casi destrozado. Sin embargo el estaba feliz, su novia quedo con leves rasguños y una mano rota, nada grave. El por otra parte, podia morir en cualquier instante. Que abra cambiado desues de 4 meses?
1. Prologo

Yo estaba en la cocina, esperando a que llegara, sentada en una barda en donde siempre ponen la comida, comiéndome las uñas de ansia

Yo estaba en la cocina, esperando a que llegara, sentada en una barda en donde siempre ponen la comida, comiéndome las uñas del ansia. Quería verlo, no, me moría por verlo. Mi cuerpo acelerado ya no podía aguantar más y se emocionaba con cada pequeño sonido que hiciera la casa. Sentía como si me faltara una parte de mí. Casi como una droga.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que lo vi por última vez. Cuatros dolorosos meses. No podía aguantar las ansias de saber si estaba bien, si aun respiraba, si aun estaba…vivo. Quería borrar esa sonrisa falsa de mi mente, esa sonrisa que utilizo mientras me decía. "todo va a estar bien, cariño". Necesitaba ver esa hermosa sonrisa y esa calidez que esparcía a su alrededor. Así, asegurarme de que estaba bien.

El timbre sonó, y mi piel se hizo de gallina, mis manos se tensaron y mi corazón se acelero. Me costaba un poco respirar, las ansias me estaban matando. Camine hacia la puerta. Sentía que estaba en uno de esos realities shows que yo siempre veía, caminando en cámara lenta. Toque la manecilla. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su lugar. Gire la manecilla y me prepare para un gran salto. Abrí la puerta y…

"mama!" grite furiosa al ver quien era realmente, mis ansias se volvieron enojo. "se supone que tienes llave no? Por que no abres con ella." Regañe mientras caminaba a la cocina y sacaba algo del refrigerador para entretenerme.

"vamos Ángela, no seas tan enojona. Olvide las llaves si." Contesto mi madre calmadamente mientras colgaba su traje y caminaba hacia mí. "Alguien esta muy ansiosa, llevas buscando en el refrigerador "algo" desde la mañana, a ver cuéntame que te pasa" dijo angustiada. La voltee a ver, con cara de "no me hables" y seguí buscando ese "algo".

Mi mama suspiro fuertemente, la angustia y el dolor se podían oír en ese suspiro. Vaya que me hacia sufrir cuando hacia eso. Pero a fin de cuentas, era mi madre, tenia que saber…o no? Yo era una rebelde sin causa, así me describían todos, sobre todo mi mama. Y aunque nunca lleve una buena relación con mi madre, tampoco tuve una mala…bueno la verdad es que hubo una temporada que si pero somos adolescentes. Tenemos diferentes perspectivas de los adultos y es común que peleemos. O eso pensaba yo.

"mama" dije mientras caminaba a la mesa en la que comíamos nosotras dos. Me senté en una silla y la arrime enfrente de ella. La mire a los ojos, llenos de angustia y ansia por saber que le pasaba a su hija. Suspire. "te acuerdas de…Ashton?" pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta pero no sabia como empezar. Ella solo asintió. "ok…supongo que sabes lo que le paso?" pregunte de nuevo. Así nunca iba a acabar. "algo así" contesto ahora cautelosa. "bueno pues hoy-"empecé pero el timbre la puerta sonó causando que yo prácticamente me lanzara a abrir la puerta.

Para mi sorpresa, no era Ashton sino una amiga de el. Sorprendida y ofendida la invite a pasar. Mi alegría y ansiedad cambiadas por celos y enojo. Por que no había venido el? Se suponía que era el, el me iba a venir a visitar. Por que había venido Ashley? Se suponía que ella me odiaba.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que apenas me di cuenta de la mano de Ashley pasando enfrente de mi cara. La mire confundida y note la cara de preocupación. Me pregunte si era preocupación hacia mi o preocupación por Ashton. Que algo le había pasado. Preferí no pensar en eso.

"que paso ashley?" pregunte un poco mas fría de lo que deseaba.

Ella me miro ofendida pero rápidamente cambio esa cara por una normal, sin emociones."Este, ashton no pudo venir" dijo lentamente esperando una reacción.

No hubo reacción. Supongo que esperaba algún sarcasmo, después de todo siempre era sarcástica. Pero estaba demasiado enojada y confundida para decir uno. "que le paso?" pregunte igual de fríamente.

"este…tuvo una accidente" dijo casi en un susurro. Su cara arrepentida y preocupada, su mirada buscando algo en el piso. Sentí como se me iba el aire, mis piernas ahora débiles temblaban de miedo a lo que le podría a ver pasado. Todo dio vueltas y de repente todo quedo negro.


	2. Nuestro Aniversario

La noche era fresca, el delicado viento que solo se dejaba sentir pero no quería molestar hacia que la noche fuera hermoso. La brillante luna que radiaba sus blancas luces por el lugar daba el pequeño toque romántico que probablemente Ashton estaba buscando.

Estábamos sentados en la manta blanca con flores que Ashton había traído. Junto a mi estaba la canasta que también había traído él, ahora estaba vacía, pero no hacía mucho que estaba llena de deliciosa comida. Aunque no había sido nada de mucha clase, había estado muy bueno que hasta lo acuse de haberlo comprado. El solo se rio y me juro que no, que él lo había hecho, que si estaba tan delicioso era porque lo había hecho con amor. Yo me reí y le di un beso chiquito pero significante, como cada beso que le daba.

El parque ahora estaba casi vacío, era demasiado tarde para que los niños estuvieran aquí. Incluso era tarde para nosotros, tuvimos que mentir y decir que aun estábamos en el cine viendo nuestra segunda película. No hacía poco habíamos visto a un policía pasar por nuestro rumbo, Ashton estaba preparado para decirle que ya pronto nos íbamos a ir, pero nunca se nos acerco.

"de seguro pensó que estábamos haciendo algo intimo" dijo Ashton cuando ya se había ido, con una sonrisa grande y vaga. Yo simplemente me reí y sonroje ligeramente tratando de no pensar en eso.

Ashton pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me acerco a él. Le ayude, dando pequeños brincos aun sentada, ya cuando estaba cerca de el, lo abrase dulcemente y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro mientras el apoyaba la suya en mi cabeza.

"Tienes frio?" pregunto con esa voz que me derretía, con la que me hipnotizaba.

"No, estoy bien" conteste y luego le sonreí y dije "Tu me mantienes caliente, _osito_"

Ashton se sonrojo ligeramente y después se rio, una risa pequeña y baja. "Hacía mucho que no me decías osito" dijo sonriendo. "No crees que es un poco cursi?"

Yo me reí otra vez y le sonreí maliciosamente. "Quizá, pero me encanta verte sonrojarte"

Y el rosa que dominaba sus mejillas se estaba haciendo más fuerte y notorio, aun en la delicada luz que había.

Iba a agregar algo pero la tan esperada campana de mi reloj sonó, con fuerza, obviamente quería ser escuchado. Ashton volteo y me miro a los ojos, sus dulces ojos caramelo casi me derritieron como la primera vez en la que lo vi. Se volteo ligeramente y me arrodillo sonriendo, saco una pequeña caja que no sé ni donde la escondió, y me la entrego.

"Feliz aniversario, corazón" sus palabra, aunque eran sencillas, me hicieron llorar. Quizá era tonta o algo, quien llora por cumplir un año de aniversario. Pero no importaba, estábamos solos y aun si gente nos estuviera viendo, no me importaría. Me lance hacia él, abrazándolo y tumbándolo de sus rodillas.

"Ashton" fue lo único que pude decir, no sabía que decir, mi mente estaba perdida y solo podía pensar en que tan feliz estaba, mi lengua entumecida, mis labios secos.

A él no pareció importarle, parecía feliz, se estaba riendo y me estaba correspondiendo el abrazo.

"Y aun no has abierto tu regalo" rio aun abrazándome pero tratando inútilmente de volverse a sentar.

"Pero si eres tú" chille obligándolo a que siguiera acostado en el pasto.

El rio de nuevo y ahora utilizo sus verdaderas fuerzas para sentarse. Yo seguía aferrado a él, como una niña chiquita aferrado a un juguete nuevo.

"Sé que soy toda una obra de arte pero te tengo otro regalo" Ashton bromeo. "Uno que te lo puedas llevar a tu casa sin que tu mama te lo saque después de la cena"

"Quizá deba poner una escalera que de a mi cuarto para que te puedas colar" pensé tontamente, no recordando que aun estaba agarrada de Ashton.

"Ya hablaremos de eso luego' dijo Ashton sonriendo y poniendo la cajita azul con un mono blanco enfrente de mis ojos. "Ahora estamos ocupados en otras cosas"

Yo sonreí y finalmente lo libere, tome la cajita lentamente, con la mirada fija en ella, sonriendo sin que yo lo supiera. Lo mire de reojo, parecía más emocionado que yo y me reí de la idea. El _siempre _estaba más entusiasmado que yo. No porque no me gustaran sus regalos, de hecho les tenía un lugar especial y los cuidaba más que nada en el mundo, si alguien los tocaba, morían. Pero era más bien porque pensaba que las cosas materiales no eran importantes, solo eran cosas y nada más. El amor, los abrazos, los besos, los 'te quiero' era mucho más importantes y nadie podía quitarles el valor. No como las cosas materiales, que con el tiempo se van desgastando y pierden el valor.

Lo acomode en una mano mientras que con la otra tome la tapa de la caja. Lo volví a mirar y le sonreí con malicia. Sus ojos brillaban con ansia. Empecé a abrir la caja, lenta y dolorosamente. Primero solo note las hermosas piedras rojas y poco a poco fui notando que se trataba de un collar.

Mire el collar por unos pocos segundos, era hermoso, no podía negarlo. Las brillantes piedras rojas contrastaban con los pequeños cilindros dorados que había entre cada piedra. Lo abrace de nuevo, ahora tiernamente, le di un ligero beso y después le dije sonriendo.

"Me encanta, Ashton. Es lo más hermoso que he visto"

Ashton sonrió y se rio un poco. Pasó una mano por su pelo, como de costumbre, y me respondió el beso.

"Que bueno" dijo ya después del beso.

Se sentó y después me abrazo de nuevo. Yo sacudí ligeramente el hombro para quitarme su brazo de encima y antes de que me pudiera decir algo o reclamar agarre mi bolsa y saque un pequeño oso de peluche café que tenía un corazón rojo y tenia escrito "I love you" en blanco.

El sonrió, una sonrisa llena de alegría obviamente, y me abrazo de nuevo. Ambos caímos en el pasto verde y ligeramente mojado, abrazándonos. Me beso y le correspondí el beso felizmente sin pensarlo.

"Gracias"

Su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus besos y sus abrazos. Todo decía eso. Gracias. No tenía ni que pronunciarlo, ya que todo él lo estaba gritando. El momento era perfecto, y aunque tenía 15 años y sabía muy bien que la magia no existía. Ahora no podía ni negarlos, había magia, podía ser que estábamos en un parque, en lo obscuro, con un débil manta sosteniéndonos y que evitaba que nos mojáramos –aunque era inevitable- aunque ambos temíamos que nuestras madres se enteraran de donde estábamos, había magia. Magia que estaba alrededor de nosotros, _en_ nosotros, en nuestro ser.

Estábamos en la arena, acostados en la suave y caliente arena. Abrazados, con las manos agarradas, unidas por un lazo indestructible. El imponente mar dejándose notar pero nunca nos molestaba, es más, nos estaba arruando con su suave melodía. Estábamos en frente de una chimenea, unas tazas navideñas en nuestro lado, con chocolate caliente y unos cuantos bombones blancos. El calor que la chimenea producía no se comparaba nada con el calor que un simple abrazo producía.

"Niños! Fuera! Qué demonios hacen aquí, chiquillos!"

Y toda la magia desapareció, se fue en el aire que estaba empezando a soplar. Ashton salto, asustado mientras yo me reí ligeramente, es que él era tan lindo. Ashton poco a poco se fue levantando, lentamente, quizá entumido como yo estaba. El señor que se aproximaba con su puno en el aire parecía no tan furioso ahora. Al parecer pensó que estábamos haciendo algo mas, y yo me volví a reír. Porque tienen mentes tan pervertidas los adultos, porque piensan que todos los adolecentes harían eso.

"Qué demonios andan haciendo, mocosos?" pregunto el hombre mientras me miraba de reojo. Probablemente tratando de conformar sus sospechas.

"Nada de lo que deberíamos estar arrepentidos" Ashton respondió, retando quizá al señor.

El señor miro a Ashton con furia por el reto, al parecer no le gustaba ser retado por unos adolecentes. Pero después de todo, a quien le iba a gustar.

"Váyanse de una vez, niño" respondió el señor mientras se volteaba ya para irse de ese lugar y no dejar que el mocoso lo humillara mas.

Ashton me ayudo a levantarme, le sonreí y le susurre en 'gracias' ya que mi voz estaba perdida, no porque estaba sorprendida sino porque el frio por fin me estaba afectando y no quería que el se preocupara por mí. Me abrazo como siempre lo hacía y nos fuimos por el mismo lado en el que llegamos. Ashton volteo una vez para ver al hombre que seguía viéndonos.

En el camino estuvimos platicando de todo, de tonterías, de amigos, de la escuela, del clima, del hombre. Y pareció que el camino se había hecho más chico porque apenas parecía que habíamos empezado a caminar cuando ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, su casa estaba media cuadra mas lejos.

"Adiós, Ángela mi amor" me dijo en un susurro en el oído.

Le sonreí dulcemente y lo abrase más fuerte de lo que le había abrazado mientras caminábamos juntos. Un pequeño beso en el cachete y un sonrisa.

"Adiós, osito" le dije sonriendo aun sin dejarlo de abrazar.

El rio lo más bajo que pudo ya que sabía que mi curiosa mama iba a asomarse de la ventana y espiarnos, como siempre. Sonreí maliciosamente y solo puso el oso que le di en frente de mi con la cara de niño chiquito que tanto me gustaba.

"El es tu osito," dijo poniendo el peluche en frente de los dos, después de apunto a si mismo y sonrió, "Yo soy tu novio"

Y mi risa estallo aun sabiendo que mi mama iba a espiarnos. Le sonreí de nuevo y me acerque a él y pare a unos cuantos centímetros cerca de sus labios –aunque tuve que ponerme de puntitas para eso. Sentía su respiración en su cara.

"Pero mi me gusta decirte osito" proteste como una niña chiquita. "Y además me gusta ver esa cara enojada"

El rio de nuevo y sonrió ligeramente. Sabía que odiaba ese apodo pero no podía decirme no, nunca, ni por mi propio bien. Y yo no abusaba de eso, o eso pensaba yo. Si le decía osito era nada mas para molestarlo un rato y jugar con el pero siempre era cuando estábamos solos o en algún lugar que a Ashton no le avergonzara.

"Si te gusta tanto-"

"Ángela, vamos ya es tarde" interrumpió mi mama, saliendo de la puerta tan rápido como pudo con esa bata azul cielo que yo tanto detestaba. Estaba vieja y ya debía de cambiarla, aparte estaba roto.

"Ya voy mama" dije entre dientes mientras le enviaba una de esas miradas que decían 'mama ya vete que ahorita estoy ocupada. Dame espacio!' y después volví a mi novio. Lo abrase de nuevo y le di un beso pequeño. "Adiós Ashton, que duermas bien, llámame para ver que hacemos mañana"

El sonrió y asintió mientras movía la mano de un lado al otro como si estuviera diciendo 'hola' y yo repetí sus movimientos hasta que mi mama me empujo adentro de la casa. Casi corrí hacia mi cuarto, no quería que mi mama me diera un sermón o que hablara. Pero me detuvo, con su fuerte y grácil mano.

"Sabes qué hora es!" pregunto gritando mientras me volteaba de un tirón en mi brazo. "En donde estaban niña, los cines ya están cerrados a esta hora"

La mire fijamente por unos segundos demostrando que no tenía miedo y no iba a caer en frente de ella.

"Quizá no en tus tiempos, mama" respondí con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi boca. Una sonrisa grande y orgullosa.

"Que quieres decir con eso, María Ángela Estela López!"

Mi nombre completo, wow, la había enojado pero ella se lo había buscado y yo no me iba a dejar vencer. Después de todo ella misma me había dicho que nunca me dejara con ninguna persona, que debía ser fuerte. Quizá no se refería con ella, pero nunca dio excepción.

"Que las cosas cambian con el tiempo" dije simplemente pero mi sonrisa seguía ahí. "Me voy a dormir"

Empuje mi brazo a un lado para que mi mama me soltara y después me fui a la cocina, regrese con una lata de Coca-Cola en mi mano y un pan en mi boca, mi mama estaba en la sala viendo la tele entonces me subí a mi cuarto.


	3. ExNovios

[Ex Novios]

En mi cuarto me senté en mi usual silla negra de ruedas que estaba enfrente de mi escritorio en donde según eso hacia mi tarea, pero todos –menos mi mama- sabían que la hacía en la escuela, entre clases y en el recreo.

Deje la lata en el escritorio y prendí la computadora, el pan ya estaba haciendo digestion. Espere a que se prendiera mientras miraba la ventana perdida en mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta estaba tamboreando con mis dedos el escritorio y cuando voltee a ver si la computadora ya se había prendido deje de hacerlo. Puse mi contraseña en la pantalla y después lentamente se prendió a la pantalla principal. Instantáneamente el _Messenger _y el _Skype_ se abrieron. Me chocaba pero no sabía cómo quitarle eso así que simplemente me conecte con el estado '_No Conectado_'. Como siempre, cheque quien estaba conectado.

Nadie con quien quisiera hablar, que aburrido. Suspire y mire mi pantalla por un momento, mis pensamientos lentamente estaban comiendo mi atención hasta que termine a sus pies. Recargue inconscientemente mi cabeza en mi mano y cerré los ojos. No tenia sueno y no pensaba dormir tan temprano en un viernes en la noche. En ese instante me acorde de la fiesta de Natalie. Le había prometido ir, pero dudaba que fuera a hacerlo después de responderle así a mi mama. Aun así intente.

Gire aun en la silla hasta que estaba libre para pararme. Me levante y debatí por unos pequeños segundos si debía de vestirme primero o 'preguntarle' – o mas bien convencerla. Decidí ir a hablar con ella primero, que va, sabía que iba a decir -si-.

Lentamente baje las escaleras, primero asegurándome de que mi mama no estuviera cerca. Yo tenía que empezar la conversación sino ella me iba a empezar a regañar. No estaba a la vista y la tele ya no se escuchaba. Me pregunte si ya se había ido a dormir pero en eso me di cuenta del saco que había en el perchero junto a la puerta. No era el de mi mama, parecía más bien de hombre y estaba más que segura que ella no tenía un saco de franela negra. No le gustaba el negro para empezar por ahí.

Baje un poco más, con más cuidado y con mi corazón a punto de salir. ¿Quién podía estar en nuestra casa? Trate de pensar en algun hombre que mi mama conociera pero no recordaba ninguno. ¿Algún familiar quiza?

-Probablemente- susurre para mi misma, sonriendo de lo tonta que habia sido por pensar cosas malas.

Unos pasos mas y llegaba al final de las escaleras sin embargo mi mama ni el invitado estaban a la vista y dudaba que me hubieran escuchado. En la sala, pense mientras caminaba para haya. Pero aunque estuviera segura que era una familiar, seguia teniendo miedo. Tenia una sensacion de que algo no estaba bien.

-….lo entiendo. Gracias por avisarme- oi decir a mi mama.

Definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Mi corazon latia mas fuerte, era casi doloroso, podia sentir mi cara caliente, casi ardiendo, me costaba respirar y cada movimiento era lento.

-Gracias por todo y disculpe las molestias-

Estaban a punto de irse, queria ir y pararme en frente de ambos, exigir una explicacion racionable pero sabia que no era capas de hacerlo. Busque con la mirada un escondite, no podia dejar que me vieran, era mejor si espiaba la reacion de mi mama cuando el invitado se fuera. Oia los pasos asercandose lentamente y yo aun parada ahí, como una tonta. Trate de concentrarme en buscar algo util pero no podia, mi atencion y concentracion ya habian perdido contra el miedo. En eso vi el closet. Corri hacia el y cerre con cuidado pero mi rapidez hizo que un fuerte sonido saliera en vez.

-Gracias de nuevo. Si necesitas algo mas por favor dime-

-Gracias, buenas noches-

Silencio. Era raro, era comodo pero al mismo tiempo incomodo. No entendia nada y una parte de mi no queria entender, tenia miedo. Todo estaba en silencio y no sabia cuando tenia que salir de ahí, si salia muy rapido mi madre se daria cuenta pero ¿qué tal que ya se habia ido? Espere un poco mas, pero estaba demaciado ansiosa para quedarme solo ahí parada asi que vi los sueteres y los sacos de mi mama. Estaba obscuro pero no lo suficiente para prender la luz.

Mi atencion quedo atascada en un saco en especial, me quede mirando a este por unos minutos y despues conprendi que era de mi padre. Curiosa, levante mi mano y lo toque con suavidad casi como acariciando un animal.

-_Tic Tic Tic_-

Como odiaba mi reloj a veces. Ese enfadoso sonido que me desesperaba y aun así me ayudaba. Había olvidado por que estaba en el closet pero no tarde mucho en acordarme. Y al ver a mi mama, con esos ojos curiosos y brillantes en frente de mi hizo que me acordara que no tenia historia alguna para justificar que estaba ahí.

-Estaba….estaba….tenia frio- dije riendo tontamente y sonriendo mientras me pasaba por el lado opuesto en el que mi mama estaba recargada. Cuando estaba fuera del closet, recordé el primer motivo por el que baje y antes de que ella pudiera hablar le arrebate injustamente la palabra.

-Es el cumpleaños de Natalie. Le prometí que iba a ir- directo y sin rodeos.

Me miro por un rato, confundida y triste por algo que no alcanzaba a comprender. ¿Acaso seria por el señor que había venido?

-Está bien.- dijo lentamente, sin mirarme se fue a la cocina y empezó a guardar cosas que ya estaban en su lugar. Sin embargo yo no comente.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir mientras caminaba hacia atrás aun mirando a mi mama.

Corrí a mi cuarto, ya era tarde. Aun cuando era casi regla no ir demasiado temprano y ahora que pensaba también era casi regla no llegar tan tarde. Pensé por un rato, no sabiendo si debía de ir o no, entonces se me ocurrió llamar a Ashton. Seguro lo habían invitado a él también y a la mera el incluso estaba ahí.

Salte a mi cama y casi me caí en el intento. Tome el teléfono que estaba en la mesa de noche y marque el número rápido. Cuatro pitidos y aun no contestaba, empezó a preguntarme si ya estaba dormido y en eso oí una voz.

-¿Bueno?-

Una voz de mujer y sabía muy bien que no era ninguna de sus dos hermanas. Tampoco sonaba como alguna amiga que yo conociera. Poco a poco mi cuerpo se fue llenando de celos, odio, preguntas y me odiaba por eso. Quizá era demasiado protectora.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-

-Sí, bueno…se encuentra Ashton por ahí- dije con toda la calma que podía.

-Ahorita está ocupado- dijo y después agrego maliciosamente- se está bañando.

-….Gracias, llamare más tarde- e iba a colgar cuando me preguntaron si quería dejar recado o al menos dejar mi nombre- no gracias, adiós- y colgué.

Me quede acostada en la cama viendo a al aire pasar por el cuarto, el teléfono aun seguía en mi mano. Suspire y me senté en la cama, me estaba preocupando de mas, quizá era una prima, un familiar, el no era así. Suspire de nuevo y sonreí a mí misma.

-¡Ángela! ¿Ya estas lista?- grito mi mama.

Ya no sabía si debía de ir, no quería pero había prometido a Natalie que iría. Suspire de nuevo y me levante de la cama, fui a mi closet y escanee la ropa que tenia colgada. Quizá la blusa azul celeste de tirantes y la mini falda negra. Si, eso estaba bien, no podía perder mucho tiempo.

Agarre la ropa y le puse rápidamente, todavía tenía el perfume que utilice para ir con Ashton pero me puse un poco más para que durara. Me vi en el espejo, mi pelo era un desastre y no tenía tiempo de planchármelo.

-¡Ángela!-

-¡Ya voy mama!- grite frustrada.

Hice muecas inconscientemente mientras me agarraba el pelo e intentaba hallar el perfecto estilo. Suspire frustrada y me lo moje en el lava manos, después agarre el mouse, me lo puse en las dos manos y empecé a moldeármelo. Al final, quedo entre lacio y chino. Ondulado.

Sonreí y corrí al closet a buscar mis tacones negros. No estaban ahí. ¡Agh! Ya estaba lo suficientemente tarde.

-Mama, ¿has visto mis tacones negros?- grite.

-No, Ángela. Pero busca en mi cuarto-

Podía ser, corrí hacia su cuarto y busque alrededor, debajo de cama, en el closet. No estaban. No volví a preguntar a mi mama simplemente porque sabía lo que iba a decir. –Cierra los ojos y recuerda en donde los pusiste- casi podía oírla. Antes de darme cuenta de los que estaba haciendo, ya había cerrado los ojos y me estaba concentrando en recordar.

Nada. Corrí de vuelta hacia mi cuarto y abrí mi closet con brusquedad. Escanee los zapatos que estaban tirados ahí. Me voltee hacia el espejo que estaba pegado en mi puerta y me fije en mi vestimenta una vez y después me voltee a ver los zapatos. Tenía otros zapatos negros pero estaban un poco gastados y no había otros zapatos que combinaran.

Suspire y agarre los zapatos de un tirón, me los puse y corrí como pude hacia abajo. Mi mama me esperaba con la puerta abierta, el saco puesto y un plátano en la mano.

-Tardas demasiado- me regaño mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotras.

-No encontraba mis zapatos. Termine poniéndome los otros, los viejos-

Me subí en el asiento de adelante, puse mis pies en el tablero y vi el reloj.

-Es que dejas todo tirados Ángela. Si tan solo arreglaras tu cuarto y no dejaras las cosas regadas no pasarían todo esto-

No dije nada, sabiendo que iba a cambiar el tema ya que sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Yo ordenada, ¡ha! Mi mama empezó el carro, este despertó con un suave rugido y luego un ronroneo. Haciéndose para atrás, saco el carro de la cochera y lo llevo hacia la calle. Después de un rato de silencio, prendí la radio en mi estación favorita.

-¿Traes tu celular?- pregunto mi mama.

-Si-

-¿Segura?

-Si mama-

Otro rato de silencio, si ignorabas que yo estaba cantando en un susurro.

-¿A qué hora quieres que te recoja?- pregunto mi mama de pronto

-Déjame ver si todavía no se acabo la fiesta primero-

-Llámame- contesto quizá ignorando lo que yo dije.

-Si-

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la discoteca. De reojo, mi mama miro el edificio que estaba lleno de luces que cambiaban de tanto en tanto. La música estaba tan fuerte que hasta se oía afuera y hasta unos kilómetros lejos, pero eso era el chiste. Me voltee a abrir la puerta, agarre mi bolsa y salí del carro.

-Llámame cuando entres-ordeno mi mama

-Pero…-

-Llámame- corto

-Ok, bye-

-No más de las doce eh!-

Asentí y camine hacia la puerta donde estaban bastantes personas, unas fumando y otras nada mas platicando. Busque con la mirada para ver si de casualidad veía a alguien que conocía pero no vi. a nadie. Me voltee a ver si mi mama ya se había ido pero seguía ahí, vigilando. Reí con sarcasmo y entre.

Tenía que admitir que la fiesta en si estaba muy hermosa, aunque el color rosa no era lo mío, este combinaba muy bien con todos los adornos, las plantas, la plataforma para bailar. Todo estaba muy bonito y en ese instante me alegre de haber ido. Busque de nuevo por algún amigo cuando vi a Natalie. Sonreí y camine hacia ella.

En el momento en el que me vio brinco hacia mí en un abrazo. Sorprendida la abrase de regreso y me la lleve lejos, al bar.

-La fiesta esta hermosa, ¡felicidades! Te estás haciendo vieja- bromee.

-Agh, no tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar para poder hacer esta fiesta- suspiro Natalie

Reí ligeramente y asentí – Me imagino, pero vale la pena-

-Si- rio.

-Oye, de pura casualidad ¿sabes si Iliana vino?- pregunte curiosa

Natalie frunció el ceno, pensando, tratando de recordar.

-Creo que sí pero no se en donde este-

-Tendré que buscarla- suspire –Y no ¿sabes si Ashton vino?

-Sí, lo vi con…como se llama…ese niño que siempre está con el…- frunció mas el ceno tratando de acordarse de el nombre del niño.

-¿No es Ivan?- pregunte, ya que no estaba segura de cual niño se refería.

-No Ivan, ni siquiera vino…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –bueno, no lo invite. Es que es un desastre andando- puso su dedo índice en su labio inferior, aun pensando.- el que se fue pero acaba de volver…

Reí con ganas, era verdad. Pero era buen amigo de Ashton así que lo dejaba ser. Pero quien era el tal niño del que Natalie estaba hablando. _"El que se fue pero acaba de volver…"_

-¡Mira ahí esta!- grito Natalie sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Voltee a ver quién era el niño pero no los podía encontrar entre tanta gente.

-¿En dónde?- pregunte volviéndome hacia Natalie

-Ahí, junto a la fuente- insistió ella.

Voltee y mire alrededor buscando la fuente de la cual nunca me di cuenta. Me pregunte vagamente por qué no la vi pero no le di mucha importancia. Cuando la encontré, por fin distinguí a Ashton pero no podía distinguir al amigo, según yo nunca lo había visto.

-No lo conozco- dije mientras regresaba hacia mi amiga y me encogía de hombros.

Natalie sonrió pícaramente y después esa risita tímida de ella. La mire extrañada, confundida pero ella solo volvió a reír. Enredo su brazo izquierdo en mi brazo derecho, evitando que pudiera escapar de lo que fuera que estaba planeando. La mire aun mas confundida pero ella, solo sonrió.

Llevándome hacia ellos, o bien arrastrándome, me llevo hacia ellos. Toco ligeramente el hombro de Ashton quien volteo at toque y sonrió al verme. Sonreí de regreso tímidamente.

-¡Hola! –Natalie saludo a ambos y como de costumbre un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Hola- ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo después de responder el beso.

Natalie me empujo con su codo. La voltee a ver pero solo me respondió apuntando su cabeza hacia los dos niños.

-Hola- dije tímidamente-

No me había dado cuenta del famoso amigo de Ashton pero al voltear y verlo de cerca caí en cuenta. ¡No podía ser!

-¡Nicolas¡- grite de emoción mientras lo abrazaba con ternura.

Nicolas sonrió y correspondió el abrazo mientras me acariciaba el pelo. Oí a alguien reír, seguramente fue Natalie. ¡Ah Natalie! Bien que sabia pero espero a que me diera cuenta por mí misma.

-Nicolas, el Saca Mocos- sonrió Ashton.

Y no pude evitarlo pero reír ligeramente mientras me separaba del abrazo. Fui a abrazar a Ashton y no me pude separar de él, después de todo me estaba agarrando la cintura firmemente. La tensión iba subiendo, algo no estaba bien, pero yo ya lo presentía.

-Pensé que estabas en Londres- empezó Natalie después de una momento de silencio.

-Lo estaba, pero extrañaba mucho a cierta personita- dijo con una risita mientras me miraba de reojo y se aseguraba que lo había visto. Sonroje.

-¡Hay yo sabía que no podías vivir lejos de mí!- chillo Natalie.

Sorprendido Nicolás parpadeo por un solo segundo después sonrió orgullosamente y respondió.

-¡Claro que no! Sino quien me iba a aconsejar en mis compras del Tianguis-

Natalie enfureció y marcho lejos de él, hasta el otro lado de la fiesta con otras amigas.

Todo en silencio, la tensión de nuevo nos sofocaba hasta al punto de hacernos sudar. Nadie decía nada, los ojos perdidos en el pasto, en la gran pantalla en donde un video de hip hop estaba pasando.

-Qué bueno que viniste, Nick- dije finalmente

-Sí, es que te extrañaba mucho…-su voz con melancolía y amor del cual no podía escapar.

Ashton me pego más hacia él.

-Yo también te extrañe- dije sonriendo tímidamente. –Mi vecino es de lo peor y ya no hay nadie que me asuste en las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela- sonreí recordando.

-¡Ah sí! Los gritos que dabas- río conmigo, recordando los buenos tiempos.

Alguien tosió, era un tosido fingido más para llamar la atención que por enfermedad. Nick y yo volteamos hacia el sonido para recordarnos que Ashton estaba ahí.

-Lo siento Ashton, me deje llevar por el pasado.-

-El pasado, pasado es…ya olvídenlo- reclamo.

-Sigues celoso, ¿verdad?- reto Nick.

Justo lo que no quería, pero sabía que iba a suceder. Nick era así después de todo, dirigía a la gente hacia su propia ruina, dejado que las emociones se comieran al sentido hasta que la misma persona no sabía que estaba diciendo y Nick ganaba la pelea limpiamente. Pero Ashton no era tan fácil como los demás.. Y yo me quede ahí como una idiota, oyendo mientras esperaba que esto terminara.

-Si- dijo cortante, directo. –Pero después me puse a pensar que no vales la pena-

-Si no valgo la pena entonces por qué tan cerca de ella? De seguro ya le dejaste marcas- respondió sonriendo y apuntando al espacio que no existía entre nosotros.

-No hay diferencia entre como la estoy agarrando ahorita que como la agarre ayer-

Nick solamente sonrió, ¡esa sonrisa! Estaba planeando algo. Se volteo a verme, ignorando a Ashton.

-Ashley, te amo- dijo como si nada como un simple 'hola'

-No bromees, Nicolás- regañe mientras suspiraba y veía como Ashton sufría.

-No lo estoy, Ashley. Lo pensé muy bien, digo ¡muy, muy bien! No tienes idea, me equivoque, lo sé. Por favor perdóname, no era mi intención. Te amo, te adoro, no hay día que no piense en ti…-

Suspire angustiada, recordando todo lo el drama que había pasado el año pasado cuando él se fue, recordando lo mucho que llore, lo mucho que pase en mi cuarto, todo el helado y chocolate que comí, recordando a Ashton en mi cuarto tratando de consolarme. Recordando cuando éramos novios.

Trague saliva y dije- No, Nick. Me hiciste sufrir mucho y no pienso volver a eso, aparte ¡Ashton es mi novio!-

Una niña, alta, pelo café, de tez pálida pero perfectamente cuidada, ojos brillantes y feroces como los de un gato. Me miro por unos cuantos segundos, a los ojos, a mis brazos y quien sabe quizá a mi alma también. Sus movimientos eran ágiles y difíciles de seguir. Sin darme cuenta, su brazo estaba sujetando a Ashton, sin darme cuenta estaba a punto de darle un beso a mi novio.

-Angela…-fue lo único que pudo decir antes del beso.


End file.
